Scorching Ice
by sevenFAWM
Summary: Zuko is pulled from his search for his mother to search for Azula after her escape from the institution. He is accompanied by team Avatar in his search that will take them places they never thought they would see. (I'm trying to get back into the swing of fanfic writing, so I apologize if its bad at first)


Ten years Peace

The war had always been something people talked about. It had always been something of complete fear, and was always on everyone's mind. Sure there were moments when parts of the world were able to breathe a sigh of relief, and just be normal, but most of the time they were cowering in fear. They were like mice desperately trying to flee from a snake that had cornered them in an inescapable cage...forever tormented until death. Now...that wasn't the case.

Ten years.

That was how long the peace of the world had been thriving. Avatar Aang had brought peace to the world, and for ten solid years, that peace would not yield to anything. A city was being erected in the honor of that peace. Slowly it was being built, and modernized with the hope of it being a beacon of this peace for years to come. Republic City would be the shining example throughout the world, but not for at least another ten years. Buildings slowly grew, and as those buildings grew so did rumors about the small little group that saved the world.

Where were they now?  
Why was the fire lord Zuko not around?  
Whatever happened to Ozai and Azula?  
Some said they were shipped off to a tiny island to serve a life sentence without their bending. Others theorize they were forced underground to never see the light of day again. Neither is right.  
What happened to the Avatar?  
Would the peace last if the avatar died?

The truth is he stayed in republic city with Sokka while Katara headed to the northern water tribe to teach bending. Toph traveled a bit before she finally came back to stay in the city with the avatar and her old friend. Zuko was traveling to look for his lost mother with Mai, and the Kyoshi warriors(including Suki and Tye-lee) stayed at the Fire Nation Palace while the Fire Lord was away.

Everything seemed perfect...until a simple incident would bend that peace in the world, and cause more rumors to sprout up...ruffling the feathers of the world.

Beneath the Boiling Rock

February 16, 120 ASC

"Have you checked on her today?"  
"Yes."  
"And what of her father?"  
"He is still sitting in the corner and refuses to move...mumbling about the rocks talking to him."  
**Scoff** "You would think the late fire lord would have more resilience to..."

The noises of guttural screams could be heard in the distance as the two people—a man of shorter stature with a stocky build wearing a white coat with an earth bending uniform beneath, and a female of slender form that seemed to tower over the man wearing a fire nation garb—started to round a corner of the winding labyrinth beneath the Boiling Rock that lead down into the bowels of the prison that with-held the mental institution. The woman turned to the man, and scowled at him as though this was somehow his fault.  
"My lady Mai let the guards take care of this its too danger..."  
He was cut off as Mai rushed forwards, and turned another corner that would be the end of the labryth; leading to Azula's cell.

Blood splattered the walls, and two guards lay unconscious, but still breathing, their faces looked to be battered, both their noses broken and bloody.  
"Get back in that cell."  
The gruffness of Mai's voice echoed slightly in the large hall as the former Fire Nation Princess wiped the blood from her mouth, and smiled crookedly.  
"Mai...my old friend...come to finally visit me as I'm about to leave."  
A chuckle escaped the princesses mouth as she pushed her hand through her hair, and stood straight as if she hadn't just bashed the faces in of two earth kingdom guards. Her nose was bleeding from the scuffle, and the bent door behind her creaked as it fell from the hinges with a bang as the woman shot forwards headbutting Mai without another word.


End file.
